Mi Nuevo Mundo Prerfecto
by Meluziina.Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una tipica estudiante de la secundaria que tiene cada instante de su vida planeado, pero ¿que pasara cuando se encuentre con Edward Cullen mas conocido como el rebelde de la secundaria y dañe su mundo perfecto? mi primer fic, pasen a verlo;
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Nuevo Mundo Perfecto**

**Disclaimer:**Ningun personaje me pertenece (desfortunadamente) . Crepúsculo es de la gloriosa Stephenie Meyer (que gracias a ella encontré mi razón de ser) . Yo solo pido prestados los personajes entra semana en la noche para crear historias a mi gusto pero stephenie meyer los tiene el resto del año a su entera disposición.

**Summary**: Bella Swan es una tipica estudiante de la secundaria que tiene cada instante de su vida planeado, pero ¿que pasara cuando se encuentre con Edward Cullen mas conocido como el rebelde de la secundaria que lo único que quiere es vivir su vida al máximo sin importar los riegos que deba correr?

Prefacio

Dios , en que momento permiti que aquel adonis de ojos esmeralda me condujera hasta esto! , no puedo creerlo, llegar tan lejos solo por sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, sus perfectas facciones faciales, su cuerpo escultural , su hermosa sonrisa torcida , basta bella deja de pensar asi de el, ya sabes la razón por la cual estas en una fiesta totalmente descontrolada en tu propia casa, que va a decir Charlie cuando llegue? O peor que va a decir mi medio hermano Jacob? Con lo sobreprotector que es, y de solo pensar en mi madrastra , que de solo pensar en su nombre se me retuerce el estomago .. **Ammonia .. **dios llamarse asi debe ser un crimen, que será lo que habrá pensado Charlie al casarse con esa…. Señora? Sera que le dio alguna droga extraña que tiene efectos a largo.. muy largo plazo?

Ammonia? Ughhh de solo pensar en ese nombre me pasan escalofríos por el cuerpo.

De un momento a otro se escucho un gran sonido que me saco de mis pensamientos, casi como polvora,ese sonido se me hace conocido.. una pistola.. a si charlie… CHARLIE! dios esto no debe estar bien , por favor salvame , que no haya pasado nada malo , que no haya pasado nada malo.. rogue en mis pensamientos , aunque no era muy devota a dios el sabia por que le estaba suplicando.

-Isabella Marie Swan , ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí? – Ohh Noo Ohh Nooo por favor que no me encuentre que no me encuentre, pensé mientras me escondia en el armario… esperen! En que momento le empece a tener miedo a Charlie? Aaaa sii ya lo recuerdo Ammonia.. (Dioss tengo que controlar los escalofríos que pasan por mi cuerpo al mencionar, inclusive al pensar en su nombre)

-Isabella Marie Swan , Se muy bien que estas en algún lugar de este cuarto – Gritaba Charlie histéricamente mientras arrasaba con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en su camino – Y Ustedes bandalos quiero que se vayan en este mismo instante de mi casa , o acaso es que quieren resultar en una muy comoda celda con sus manos en estas esposas- decía Charlie mostrando sus "hermosas" esposas, notese el sarcasmo.. en ese preciso instante todo el ruido que había se esfumo , seguido por ruidosas y abundantes pisadas.

No Edward no me puede dejar sola , porfavor que Edward este afuera que Edward este ese preciso instante las lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaban sin mi consentimiento sobre mis mejillas , el solo pensar que Edward después de tantas promesas me había dejado sola , completamente sola enfrentándome a la furia de mi familia, Edward por que me hiciste esto?. pero si Edward había decidido que las cosas fueran asi, esta bien después de la tormenta llega la calma , asi fue como me arme de valor para salir y enfrentar a charlie.

Empece a abrir lentamente la puerta del closet , esperando que Charlie hubiera aunque sea comprendido el estado una adolescente que había sido dominada por las hormonas, pero al salir no me encontré con lo que me esperaba , en vez de encontrarme con una imagen del mismo diablo en el cuerpo de Charlie me encontré con…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota :S**

**Bueno chicas ustedes diran que hago de este capitulo**

**Si hago un one shoot**

**O un mini fic**

**O un fic completo**

**:S**

**Gracias por los reviews aunque hasta ahora he visto 2 :D**

**Espero mas reviews y que me digan que hago con este capitulo *.***

**Mordiscos :F**

**Att: Meluziina Cullen ¡!**


End file.
